Arbiter
|unlock = }} |slot = 3 |wtype = 8 |type = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 15 |rpm = 0.75 |damage = 480 |accuracy = 96 |stability = 96 |concealment = 18 |threat = 37 |reload_min_1 = |ammo_b_min = 0.05 |ammo_b_max = 0.65 |splash = |launch_speed = |sights_s_min = |sights_m_min = |hipfire_s_min = |hipfire_s_max = |hipfire_m_min = |hipfire_m_max = |recoil_v_min = |recoil_v_max = |recoil_h_min = |recoil_h_max = |int_name = arbiter |achievement = |reload_min = 3.34|reload_max = 4.50}} This feature makes the weapon more accurate, smart technology for smart players.}} The Arbiter is a secondary grenade launcher in PAYDAY 2 added with the release of the Gage Spec Ops Pack. Overview The Arbiter is a semi automatic grenade launcher that boasts a relatively high rate of fire and ammo capacity at the expense of damage. Among grenade launchers, it possesses the second largest magazine, the highest reserve capacity, and the lowest damage per shot. The Arbiter stands out among the rest, however, with its drastically reduced grenade arc, allowing it to more accurately shell down enemies behind cover or even act as a makeshift sniping weapon within a certain range. In this sense, it is more akin to a smaller, weaker HRL-7 with a magazine rather than a conventional grenade launcher. Also, it is the only grenade launcher with a detachable magazine, allowing for speedy reloads when needed. Summary Pros: * Highest ammunition capacity of all grenade launchers * Second highest magazine capacity of all grenade launchers * Passable Concealment for its type * Significantly lighter grenade arc allowing for more accurate shots at range * Significantly faster projectile speed and smaller size, resulting in grenades detonating mid-air being much less prevalent. * Reloads to full capacity instantly unlike the China Puff or the Piglet * Can mount both sight modifications and gadgets unlike the China puff, aiding significantly in long range accuracy and hipfire accuracy * Fastest fire rate of any grenade launcher. Cons: * Lowest damage of all grenade launchers ** Despite the lower damage and higher ammo capacity, it holds the same low ammo pickup rate * Lengthy reloads * Expensive and has an unconventional method of unlocking Compared to: Frag Grenades= * Far greater range * Both inflict friendly fire damage * Frags cannot have their ammunition replenished from ammo drops * Cannot be bounced off of surfaces to avoid direct exposure to enemy fire * Lower damage |-|China Puff 40mm= * Larger magazine * More reserve ammunition * Can accept gadgets and sights * Longer effective range * Slightly higher rate of fire * Same accuracy and stability * Lower damage * Longer reload |-|Compact 40mm= * Larger magazine * More reserve ammunition * Longer effective range * Significantly higher practical rate of fire (due to the Compact 40mm only having one round) * Higher accuracy and stability * Lower damage * Longer reload * Less concealment |-|GL40= * Larger magazine * More reserve ammunition * Can accept gadgets and sights * Longer effective range * Significantly higher practical rate of fire (due to the GL40 only having one round) * Same accuracy and stability * Lower damage * Longer reload * Less concealment mods * Is a secondary weapon rather than a primary weapon |-|Piglet= * More reserve ammunition * Longer effective range * Slightly higher rate of fire * Significantly faster reload * Same accuracy and stability * Lower damage * Smaller magazine * Is a secondary weapon rather than a primary weapon Unlocking In order to unlock the Arbiter and its mods, one must complete special side jobs from Gage. To complete the jobs, the players must collect four separate weapon cases and their keys from the Rats, Firestarter, Framing Frame and Big Oil heists. An Arbiter can be found on the table in Chain's workshop. As the player collects the Arbiter's part kits, the copy in the workshop will progressively gain more components until it is replaced by the actual launcher upon collecting all 4 cases. It will not have modifications, even if the player's Arbiter has mods. Tips * It is highly advised to not use the Arbiter around Tasers. Their shock attack will cause you to forcibly launch the grenade, which is very likely to get you, your crew, and hostages killed. If a Taser is spotted (or heard charging his weapon), quickly neutralize him or switch to another weapon if there is not enough time to locate the Taser. * Due to the reduced arc compared to the other lauchers, the Arbiter can be considered a smaller brother to the HRL-7 with a bigger magazine. As such, it can be better used to counter-snipe Snipers (and unlocking an achievement for doing so enough times) than other grenade launchers and the player won't need to manually compensate for the drop that much. ** The grenades fired from the Arbiter also has a tendency to ricochet off surfaces, thus eliminating enemies at close range (as a last resort) can be an issue. If not considered, grenades may bounce off and miss intended targets. This can especially be true with Shields. * Similar to the HRL-7, bringing an Ammo bag is all but mandatory if the player wants to make extensive use of the Arbiter. Otherwise, eliminating a large group of common enemies with a grenade can provide enough ammo drops to refill at least one spent grenade. * A fully automatic weapon should be paired with the Arbiter to counter its low rate of fire and lengthy reload time. A shotgun can be acceptable as well if players do not want to risk self-injury at close range. * The Arbiter can be wielded to bombard areas, especially if a wielder is in Swan Song or Bulletstorm effect. * The Bulldozer's metal face platings can be shot off with two well placed grenade blasts in quick succession and the user or another teammate can use a rifle to eliminate the special unit. * It may be more recommended to utlize incendiary grenades for the Arbiter instead of attempting to use it like the China Puff 40mm. An Arbiter loaded with incendiary grenades can provide quick area denial and damage many units caught in the fire while the operator is capable of carrying a more suitable primary weapon. ** However, the patches of fire from the Arbiter last half as long as they would with any other grenade launcher ( seconds compared to the usual ), resulting in shorter term area denial or pushing the player to use another grenade. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Arbiter-Last-Man.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Arbiter-Biohazard.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Arbiter-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The ([✓ Arbiter - Last Man Standing]) skin's name was made by a friend of the skin's creator. The skin bears many instances of XXV-100, which translates into "Reputation level 100 - Infamy XXV", the highest rank a PAYDAY 2 player can possibly achieve up to this point. **The skin's texture falsely claims the Arbiter is capable of Auto fire, despite the XM25 being a semi-automatic design. *The (Arbiter Grenade Launcher - Biohazard) skin's Workshop description states that Wolf had complained about his throat itching after acquiring the weapon, referencing PAYDAY: The Heist's No Mercy heist. Achievement Snipers with the Arbiter Grenade Launcher while using the standard ammo type.}} Trivia *The Arbiter is based on the , albeit without the weapon's signature rangefinder-smart munition controller scope which does not allow the user to set where to detonate the grenades. A rail mount is present in place of the scope to enable the use of sight mods instead. **This shortcoming restricts the Arbiter to dumbfiring only, which defeats the XM25's purpose entirely and dumbs it down to the level of the GL40 and Piglet. It still has the control buttons on its integral foregrip, however. ***Despite being specifically developed with airbursting in mind, the 25x40mm grenades fired by the Arbiter do not have the ability to actually detonate in mid-flight and will only explode if they hit something solid. *"Arbiter" means "a person with power to decide a dispute" or "a person or agency whose judgment or opinion is considered authoritative." *Previewing the Arbiter in the inventory shows it with its bolt locked back, implying it's an open bolt weapon, even though the real XM25 fires from a closed bolt. *The Arbiter is the first weapon to require players to surmount an additional puzzle before becoming available for purchase. Gallery 800px-PD2_XM25_left.jpg|Inventory preview of the Arbiter. 20170703085015 1 w.jpg|The arbiter in Chain's workshop after 1 part is found ArbiterCase2.jpg|After 2 parts ArbiterCase3.jpg|After 3 parts ArbiterAssembledChainsWorkshop.jpg|After all parts are found Category:Special weapons Category:Gage Spec Ops Pack Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)